


and the world became beautiful

by wvenivies



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, did it for the daesang, lesbian anthem 4 soty, literally wrote this after they won lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wvenivies/pseuds/wvenivies
Summary: momo & sana stop to listen to what is loveorsamo fluff without much plot





	and the world became beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twice's best title track](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=twice%27s+best+title+track).



> i'd recommend listening to the acoustic version of wil while reading this bc why not

Two girls walk, together, down a street like any other, in a neighborhood like any other, with steady hearts that beat as one under a kaleidoscopic sky. 

 

Momo would say that the indigos at the edges of the atmosphere perfectly complemented Sana's school blouse - the one she'd 'borrowed' from Momo (three? four months ago?) for the way it'd held the scent of her perfume. 

 

And that the warmth radiating from the setting sun could never hold a candle to... everything about her girlfriend's smile. Her deep brown eyes, the brightness of her full grin, the indescribable knots and twists she feels in her chest whenever she does so. 

 

Sana would say that the twinkle of her girlfriend's eyes captured her attention far before any of the stars peeking out for the first time that day. And that Momo, still in her dandelion yellow dress from the play, looked like the origin of all light against the natural backdrop of oranges, pinks and purples, and rightly so. 

 

Because she's beauty beyond what Sana can comprehend and she's light beyond what Sana thought possible in this world. 

 

So Sana holds tighter onto Momo's hand, presses once limp fingers gently into the back of it, then swings their arms back, then forth, then back again, and continues just because she can. Just because it calms the quickening pace of the heartbeat of a girl who knows she's going to fall in love for the hundredth time that day. For the thousandth time that month. 

 

Sana laughs first. She's always been giggly.

 

Momo laughs second. She can never forget how the simple vocalization of the younger girl's happiness taught her what home feels like. 

 

They laugh together. They always do. 

 

Music that's too soft to be heard by any random passing stranger resonates from a house on the street like any other. But Sana stops them in their tracks, a little gasp escaping her mouth as she pulls her in. Pulls Momo in so that their chests are near flushed against each other, her head tilted to the gesture towards the house. 

 

"It's your favorite, right?" Sana asks, a expectant smile creeping up her lips. While Momo stands with feet rooted to the ground, flabbergasted at how Sana could even recognize a song she herself had deemed 'forgettable' several months ago, Sana rests her forehead against her girlfriend's and closes her eyes. 

 

"I listen to it every night," she begins. 

 

"H-hey...You said it sounded childish..." Momo rebuts, sticking her lower lip out into a pout. 

 

Finally opening her eyes to meet her girlfriend's, Sana notices the watery gloss over them, sees how the twinkling in them have progressed to a sparkle. 

 

And she releases her hold on the smallness of Momo's palm, and instead snakes her arms around her waist, bringing her even closer this time into a much needed embrace. And she nudges into Momo, her weight now shifting between feet as she starts a slow sway to the barely audible beat. 

 

"I was wrong," Sana says, pressing a tender kiss onto her cheek. "Everything about this reminds me of you," she continues with another peck, this time on Momo's other cheek. 

 

"That makes two of us then." 

 

Momo first brings her hands up to cup the cheeks of her lover, squishes them a bit with a tiny cheeky smirk as she admires their fullness and their velvet-like softness. 

 

Next, she allows herself a moment to appreciate the comfort of their bodies pressed together, her girlfriend's hands clasped at the small of her back. 

 

And at last, she looks up into Sana's eyes with as much adoration as she had the first time they'd made love, and melts into a kiss. One which may be like any other they'd had before, but which perhaps bears even more heart and weight than their last. 

 

They fall deeper. They always do. 

 

Momo is the first to tear away from the kiss. She'd say that the fire in Sana's lips is incomparable to any other heat in this universe.

 

Sana's the first to bring the other's lips back between hers. She'd say that the strawberry lip balm she uses makes them irresistibly sweet - sweeter than any candy she'd ever tasted.

 

Sana's also the first to have her feet leave the concrete of the pavement - the warmth of Momo's hands against her cheeks recedes as she wraps her arms around Sana and lifts her up. 

 

This breaks their kiss for the second time of course, not that Sana minds.

 

  
"Momoring!" Sana yells into the quickly darkening night, her feet lightly kicking in thin air before she's brought back to earth. 

 

"Does it feel like flying?"

 

Sana inches closer and plants a peck on the tip of Momo’s nose.

 

“More than that,” she replies, getting giddier with each second that Momo gazes into her eyes as if she’s the only one existing in this moment.

 

The shorter of the two tilts her head down for a while, wondering what she should say to fully express all she wants to convey to the girl who’s her embodiment of serenity and security. The girl who she’d never fought once with, who makes her smile day after day after day.

 

“I love you,” she decided to whisper. 

 

Can’t think of a better way to put it. 

 

“I love you too,” Sana assures her. 

 

Can’t think of a better way to respond. 

 

With the song coming to an end, fading into nothingness, into the backs of their minds, Sana ponders if the world truly became beautiful when she first laid eyes on Momo. 

 

Almost instantaneously, she concludes that, no, the world became beautiful on the ninth of November, eighteen years ago. 

 

She wants to voice it out, wishes to hear her girlfriend’s reaction to another one of her cheesy lines as she places the sentence on the tip of her tongue. Though as she examines the rims of Momo’s eyes wetting with tears, the moonlight dancing off of them as a glimmer, she hushes herself. 

 

Sana, unable to resist keeping an arm around the warmth of her girlfriend’s figure, holds up one free hand to wipe away the silly tears welling up. 

 

“ _ You _ are love.”

 

Two girls soon resume their walk, sides pressed together as if they’d be separated forever if they didn’t, with soothed hearts that beat as one under a shimmering sky. 


End file.
